Winter Sei
by Kitami Misaki
Summary: Chapter 6 Update ! Last Chapter, Last Promise. Happy Reading All, Thanks For Everything ! Akashi Seijuurou to Kitami Seika
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin. . . Rangkaian kata - kataku tidak sebagus** Clairess** dalam menulis. Atau cerita yang penuh ide dan bagus seperti **InfiKiss**. **dearest vienna, **ataupun **Rey Ai **dengan cerita yang lucu dan menghibur. Tapi 1 hal yang pasti, aku suka menulis. Meski memang bukan hoby dari awal, tapi kini aku sangat suka menulis.

Aku minta maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ataupun membuat cerita yang membosankan. Aku berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang nge - flame, karena mungkin Misaki bisa lebih baik. Meski sampai sekarang tidak ada yang nge - flame, 'sih. Special thank's buat **Kintoki Kin** karena sudah meng - follow cerita Winter Sei yang sebelumnya ya ! ^ ^

Misaki delete karena ada 1 hal dan lainnya. Tapi, Misaki pasti buat yang lebih baik kali ini. Nah, Terima Kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Aku. . . Menganggumi kalian semua, baik yang Misaki sebutkan maupun tidak.

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

**Winter Sei (****冬聖****)**

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Akashi Seijuurou X Kitami Seika (OC)_

_._

_._

_._

Ada anak baru di tahun kedua SMA Rakuzan. Kitami Seika. Dia duduk dibelakang Akashi, lebih tepatnya sudut kanan paling belakang dekat jendela. Tidak ada yang spesial, hari pertama dia masuk . . . Ditanya, jawab. . . Berteman. Sahabat ? Tidak punya, sepertinya.

Dia tau bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah Ketua Osis sekaligus Kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan dan mantan Klub Basket Teikou. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak saling berteman – jangankan berteman, berbicara saja tidak pernah.

Tapi, lalu. . . Keduanya bertemu dan saling suka. Mungkin ?

.

"A – Aku ? Jadi Wakil Ketua Osis ?"

"Iya. Aku juga sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan guru. Nilaimu bagus dan kepribadianmu baik. Jadi Sensei rasa tidak akan ada masalah. Bagaimana Kitami - San ?"

"Eung. . . Baiklah. . ." Seika mendesah, artinya dia akan bekerja sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Selama ini, Akashi memang sudah jadi Ketua Osis tanpa wakil. Karena kepintarannya, – sepertinya. Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia ditunjuk ? Toh. . . Akashi sendiri saja sudah bisa mengatasi semuanya, 'kan ? Useless banget. . .

.

Seika berjalan, mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

#Klek. . .

Atap. Seika belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, dan ini pertama kalinya. Seika berjalan, menghampiri pagar pembatas. Ia meraih ponselnya di kantung bajunya. Mengetiknya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. Menekan opsi Send disana.

* * *

To : Tetsuya - Nii Chan

Sub : Family

12.45 P.M

Tetsuya - Nii Chan ! Aku sudah sampai di Kyoto, hebat juga. Aku jadi wakil Ketua Osis, ditunjuk, sih . . . Mou – ! Sebenarnya malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kangen sama Nii Chan, kapan - kapan kesini Nee ? Watashi wa hontouni daisuki, Onii Chan ! ( ^ ^ )

* * *

#Trak,

"EH - ! Ah – Sial ! !"

Benda kecil berwarna biru muda itu jatuh, tepat diluar pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Tidak jatuh kebawah, karena memang masih ada sedikit lantai setelah pagar itu. Seika tidak bisa mengambil lewat celah pagar, terlalu berderet. "Aduh –"

Ia mengambil dari atas pagar yang hanya setinggi perutnya, mengangkat kakinya sedikit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan agar tangannya bisa meraih ponsel miliknya.

#Klek,

Seika tidak tau dan tidak mau tau itu suara apa. Kalau ponselnya jatuh, habis sudah. "Ukh – sedikit lagi – Kyaaa ! !"

Tidak – Seika tidak jatuh kok. Justru dia berteriak karena ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang dengan cara melingkarkan lenganya di perut Seika. Seika membalikkan tubuhnya, "A – Akashi ?"

"Kau mau mati ? Kalau tadi aku tidak naik ke atap, maka kau tidak akan selamat."

". . . Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku setiap hari kesini," Akashi menghela napas pelan, kemudian berjalan kearah pagar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang sewarna dengan mata gadis yang ada diatap selainnya ini. "Nah. Tetsuya ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu, melihat pesan yang Seika kirim sebelumnya.

"Itu kakak sepupuku,"

". . . Sou kaa. . ."

"Matte Nee," Ucap Seika cepat lalu mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Akashi. Ia turun dari atap, menutup pintu dengan keras. ". . . Aku tidak heran marganya beda dengan Tetsuya kalau dia memang sepupunya,"

Akashi membuka pintu atap, lalu teringat ketika dia menarik Seika. 'Tadi. . . – Apa, kenapa ?'

.

" - . . . San. . . Kitami - San. . . Kitami - San ! !"

"EH – ya, apa ? Ka – Kawasaki ?"

". . . Ka – Kau tidak tau ? Ehm. . . Rapat Osis dimulai 14.30 P.M, Kitami - San." Ucap Saki, – Kawasaki Yuki. Seika sweats drops. "Heh – jam berapa sekarang ?" Kawasaki ikut cengo mendengarnya, ". . . 14.36. . . "

"Akashi akan membunuhku. Makasih sudah memperingatkanku ya, Kawasaki !" Ujar gadis berjepit hitam tipis di poni bagian sebelah kanannya ini, lalu berlari. Indra penglihatannya memaksa mencari 'Ruang Rapat Osis'. 'Oh, habis ini belok kiri –'

#Bruk !

"A - ?!"

"Hati - hati sedikit, Seika." Akashi mendelik tajam. "Akashi !" Posisi mereka sekarang ambigu sekali, dengan Seika yang ada diatas Akashi akibat bertabrakan di tikungan tadi. Akashi berdiri, lalu memasuki ruangan. Duduk di kursi, sambil memegang beberapa kertas.

Pikirannya kembali memngingat gambar dan suara, juga. . . Indra penciumannya. 'Tadi. . . Aku tidak salah. Saat aku menariknya tadi siang. . . Itu – tubuhnya berbau Mint,' – Sama seperti Akashi sendiri. Akashi tidak menyangkal kalau ada orang lain dengan khas yang sama sepertinya. Ada lebih dari 7 Milyar orang didunia ini. Matanya mirip Kuroko. Tapi di lain hal, ada kemiripannya dengan Akashi.

"Rapat Osis dimulai,"

.

#Dukh - ! !

Lagi, bola itu masuk ke ring basket. Napasnya terengah - engah. Seika menyeka keringatnya, menaruh kedua lengannya di lutut – menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri normal. "Bolanya sudah aus. . . Ah – Aku harusnya mencari Gym atau semacamnya. . . Tiap hari latihan di lapangan yang ada ditengah kota. . . Capek," Dia terduduk untuk sesaat. Ada seseorang yang menempelkan kaleng dingin ke pipinya,

"AHHH ! Apa ?!"

Dia mendongak, "Akashi. . . ?"

"Tak kusangka kau suka basket. Bahkan bisa bermain basket,"

"Thank's. Apa itu pengakuan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou - Sama ? Aku tersanjung,"

"Tidak, hanya kalimat. Tidak lebih,"

Seika tersenyum, meraih minuman yang diberikan Akashi. "Thank's,"

"Kembali," Akashi mengambil bola basket yang ada diujung lapangan. Lalu dengan cekatan, ia mendribble bola itu dan mendunknya. Bola itu memantul, langsung diambil oleh Seika. Dia memutari Akashi, lalu menshoot bola – dan itu masuk.

Yang Akashi tunjukkan bukan senyuman, tapi seringaian. Mohon jangan salah diartikan. "Kau mau coba ?" Tunggu, – kenapa ambigu sekali. "Iya. . . Akashi Seijuurou's Ankle Break. Apa Tetsuya - Nii Chan tidak bisa menghindari itu ?"

"Bahkan Taiga saja tidak bisa, Sei."

"Aku terkejut,"

.

"Since i'm always win, i'm always right. . . Kitami Seika."

"Iya deh , – Huft. . ." Sekarang Seika merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ankle Break Akashi memang bisa ia hindari, tapi 1 kali. Setelah itu Akashi serius dan perbedaan score. . . 10. 'Itu mengejutkan, sebenarnya.' Batin Akashi.

"Ayo pulang," Seika mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ada di kursi kayu, kemudian berjalan melewati Akashi. Tapi detik berikutnya, gadis itu terjatuh. Akashi sempat menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum tubuhnya benar - benar terhempas ke tanah.

"Sei –"

Akashi terdiam sesaat, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Anak ini benar - benar. . ."

.

"Ung. . ." Seika membuka matanya pelan, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Hal yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah jendelanya, terlihat kota Kyoto yang ia belum terlalu kenali. Itu pasti, baru 3 minggu dia kesini. 'Ini. . . Kamar. . . Apart ?' Batinnya. Ia memutar kepalanya, matanya terarah pada benda bulat yang ada di dinding.

. . . Tidak kelihatan. Jam berapa sekarang ?

Setelah itu, semua indranya kembali. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik adalah ada seseorang yang ada di sisi kasurnya. Mendengkur pelan, dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. "A – Akashi. . ." Lagi. Gadis itu dikagetkan lagi oleh keberadaannya.

"Ah. . . – kau sudah bangun ?"

"Apa kau bodoh ? Panasmu mencapai 39,8. Kenapa kau masih saja masuk sekolah ? Aku jadi harus menggendongmu pulang tadi,"

". . ."

'Pantas saja Kawasaki bilang kalau Seika tertidur saat pelajaran berakhir dan telat ke ruang Osis,' Pikir Akashi lalu beranjak berdiri. Reflek, Seika menarik baju seragam Akashi. "Te – Temani aku. . . Aku. . . Tidak mau sendirian lagi. . . Aka –" Akashi menjitak pelan kening Seika tepat dikening, "Apa maksudmu ? Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus cerita yang panjang nanti. . . Sei."

30 menit habis lantaran Seika menolak makan tapi dipaksa Akashi. "Jadi. . . Ceritakan." Itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah. Dan Seika tau itu dari caranya berbicara.

". . . Okaa - San to Otoo - San ada dipesawat 14 tahun lalu, – Hokkaido. Tapi, pesawat itu jatuh ke laut lepas. Aku tinggal bersama Tetsuya - Nii Chan sejak umur 2 tahun. Tadinya, Okaa - San Tetsuya - Nii Chan berpikir ingin mengganti nama keluargaku. Tapi, Otoo - San berkata : 'Tidak apa. Seika juga suka dengan namanya yang sekarang,' Jadi. . . Begitulah."

"Cukup singkat," Ucap Akashi kemudian. 'Tidak ada kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya. Entah dikatakan mirip Tetsuya atau aku,' Pikirnya. "Tidak kesepian ?" Akashi tau itu pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana bila Akashi ditanya seperti itu ? Jelas jawabannya –

"Tidak, sudah biasa –" Kata - kata Seika tidak berhenti disitu, "Karena aku punya Otoo - San dan Okaa - San di Tokyo. Aku mempunyai Tetsuya - Nii Chan," Ia tersenyum tulus. "Tidak adil. Ceritakan tentang Akashi,"

Eh - ? Akashi meleset.

"Aku ? Ayahku adalah pemilik Perusahaan Akashi. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, kalau ayah. . . Kalau ingatanku tak salah, dia meninggal karena Leukimia pada saat umurku 5 tahun. Uang yang selama ini Otoo - San usahakan, cukup untukku. Dirumah, aku sendirian. Sama, kurang lebih."

Seika mengangguk, "'Sama' ya. . ."

"Nah, ayo tidur." Ucap Akashi, mematikan lampu diruangan itu. "Kau. . . Pulang ?"

"Apa kau anak kecil umur 5 tahun ? Aku tidur di sofa. Oyasumi,"

Akashi sendiri tidak ingat kapan dia berkata 'Oyasumi' pada orang lain. Lalu setelah itu, Akashi menutup pintu pelan.

.

"Itedakimasu,"

"Itedakimasu,"

Tidak ada yang berbicara dan tidak ada yang berniat membuka topik pembicaraan. Semua larut dalam pikirannya masing - masing, memikirkan orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Akashi, kalau gitu aku bertanya balik. Bagaimana perasaanmu dirumah sendirian ?"

"Sedikit –"

"Lupakan saja,"

". . . Sei, panasmu sudah turun ?"

"Iya, tadi aku sudah minum obat."

Hening kembali.

.

"Aku selesai," Kata Akashi lalu menumpuk piring dan mangkoknya. "Ah – ok," Seika mengambil itu dan mencucinya.

#Trr –

"Sei, Tetsuya menelepon."

Seika beranjak mengambil ponselnya, "Moshi - Moshi ?"

"**Seika, kau sudah bertemu Akashi - Kun ?"**

"Sudah, kenapa ?"

"**Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Kupikir kau dan dia akan akrab karena kalian mirip. Selain itu, aku mengandalkannya untuk menjagamu,"**

"Ha ?" Seika menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Apa ?" Balas Akashi.

"Hey, dia bahkan tidak tau. Kau bilang apa padanya, Nii Chan ?" Kata Seika sambil memegang keningnya.

"**Aku tidak bilang apa - apa. Yang pasti, aku tau dia akan menjagamu. Karena. . . Kalian mirip."**

"Teori yang hebat. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana kau bilang, 'Bisa saja ada meteor jatuh tiba - tiba' pada waktu Inter High tahun lalu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya sesudah Winter Cup tahun lalu berakhir ?" Itu agak sedikit berbisik.

"'**Aku. . . Kalah dari Tetsuya ?' Setelah itu sifatnya berubah dan kami jadi bersahabat lagi. Dengan Kise - Kun, Aomine - Kun, Midorima - Kun, dan Murasakibara - Kun. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?" **

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kalau sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah."

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Sudah ya, Kantouku memanggilku. Kau tidak sekolah ?" Padahal di kalimat Kuroko sendiri, terdengar khawatir. "KUROKO - KUN ! ! CEPAT KEMBALI LATIHAN! !"

"Sumimasen, Kantouku. Chotto Matte Kudasai,"

"**Aku sakit, dan Akashi merawatku semalam." **Kuroko tersenyum, "Sou kaa. Naa, Matte Ne."

"Um." Seika menutup teleponnya, lalu melihat kearah Akashi. "Ada apa ?"

"Nii Chan bilang kita mirip,"

'Tetsuya gak salah, sih. . .' Akashi membuang muka sambil menutupnya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

Lanjut di Chapter 2 ya ! Makasih untuk semuanya ( ^ ^ ) Mind To RnR ?

Akashi Seijuurou & Kitami Seika.

Nama Kitami aku ambil dari Manga Watashi Ni xx Shinasai. Kalau Seika, itu sebenarnya spontan. Aku ingin menciptakan karakter yang nama depannya Sei. Jadilah Seika. Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Winter Sei.

Warning : Cerita kali ini mungkin ada unsur di atas 15 Tahun. Initinya remaja deh - #Ditendang sama Readers.

^ ^" Iya, maafkan Misaki. Nah, Happy Reading All.

* * *

"A – Akashi. . . Aku tidak mau . . ."

"Aku harus me - nge - check semua kelas, Sei." Ucapnya datar, sambil memegang sebuah kertas dan pensil. Dan Karena Seika adalah Wakil Ketua Osis, dia harus ikut. Gadis ini mencengkram erat pundak Akashi dari belakang dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau melihat apapun.

"Ini Rumah Hantu kelas 1 – 1, –. . . Seika. . ."

"Ter – Terserah – KYAA! !" Ternyata gadis ini masih ada sisi manisnya. Baru saja ada seseorang dengan kapak yang tertancap di kepalanya muncul didepan 2 **Sei** ini. Akashi menghela napas pelan, tangan kanannya menepuk tangan kiri Seika yang berada di pundaknya. "Jangan teriak. . ."

"Ukh – Aku. . . Takut. . ." Akunya. "Ayo, jalan du –" Akashi tersentak, lantaran gadis ini langsung merangkulnya cepat dari belakang – tentunya. Hangat. . . Tapi gemetaran dan. . . Rapuh. Berlebihan, ya ? Tapi, memang begitu adanya. "Hey. . . Ayo cepat keluar. . . Akashi,"

". . . Kau nangis ?"

"Aku tidak menangis,"

Pembohong. Padahal suaranya serak, bahkan tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran. Tangannya merangkul erat tengkuk Akashi. Akashi melepas rangkulan Seika, lalu berbalik. Setelah itu, dia menggandeng tangannya. Seika masih menunduk, tangan kirinya yang tidak ada aktifitas dibiarkannya mencengkram erat rok khas SMA Rakuzan. Akashi keluar melalui pintu masuk.

"Ka – Kaichou ! Sudah melihatnya ? Eh – kenapa keluar dari sini ?"

"Iya, sudah kok."

". . . A – Ada apa dengan Wakil ?" Tanya murid yang diketahui kelas 1 - 1 itu. "Ah – dia baik - baik saja, mungkin kelelahan karena banyaknya tugas Osis."

"Sou kaa,"

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari kelas itu, Akashi membawanya ke atap sekolah. "Sei, angkat kepalamu." Seika menggeleng kuat - kuat. Rambut panjangnya yang mencapai sepinggang berwarna Crimson – yang sama seperti Akashi, itu menari lembut dibawa angin. "Ini perintah, Seika."

Masih diam. Akashi tersenyum, tangan kanannya menarik dagu Seika pelan. Masih terlihat ada bekas air yang ada disana. "Segitu takutnya ?"

"Brisik," Seika membuang muka. Akashi berjalan ke arah pagar, melihat ke bawah. "Sei, sini."

" ? "

Seika melihat ke bawah. Bagus. Balon – spanduk. . . Hei, dia tidak tau kalau Festival Sekolah sebegini bagusnya. Semuanya terlihat menikmatinya.

"Heh – Kau tersenyum,"

"Aku bukan Midorima seperti yang Nii Chan ceritakan," Itu terdengar menghina ke - Tsundere - annya Midorima Shintarou, Shooter sekaligus Ace dari SMA Shutoku.

Midorima : #Hatchi ! !

Takao : ?

"Kau mau ke Tokyo ?"

"EH - ?"

"Karena besok Sabtu, kurasa tidak akan jadi masalah."

". . . Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa ya ? Ah – ayo kita balik,"

"Akashi,"

Akashi tau, kalau Seika sudah seperti ini. . . Dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun yang pemilik iris Crimson - Honey itu katakan. "Kau tidak mau bertemu Ayah - Ibumu dan Tetsuya ?"

"Jadi karena itu,"

Akashi mengacak rambut Seika pelan, "Mau ambil barang di Apertement - mu ? Mungkin kita akan disana selama 1 - 2 hari."

"Ah – ya, ngomong - ngomong. . . Kau tau darimana alamat Apartku – Kunci apart. . ."

"Iya. Kan ada alamat dan nomor kamarnya disana. Nah, ayo turun, Sei. Kita beres - beres dulu, sebentar lagi Festival selesai."

"Kau tidak merasa memanggil namamu sendiri ?" Benar, **Sei**juurou dan **Sei**ka. "Mau kupanggil Kitami saja ?"

"Tidak cocok,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" Keduanya terkekeh kecil. Sungguh, Akashi benar - benar lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Uhm . . . Tetsu ?"

"Ada apa, Aomine - Kun ?"

"KUROKOCCHI ! ! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU – SSU YO ! !"

"Diamlah, Kise ! ! Dia siapa ?"

"Sepupuku, Kitami Seika."

"Ma – Maaf – ssu. . ."

"Kuroko. . ."

"Ada apa, Midorima - Kun ?"

"Kenapa dia mirip dengan Akashi ?"

Kuroko tersenyum, lagi. Ya – adanya penggunaan kata itu, 'lagi'. Dan untuk hal yang sama, "Ya. . . Begitulah, Midorima - Kun."

Seika dan Akashi tengah bertengkar dalam masalah 'Vanilla Milkshake'. "Aku bukan Nii Chan, jadi jangan belikan aku itu !"

"Tapi kau mirip dengannya, Sei."

"Akh – Macchiato - nya 1 !"

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Ha'i, Ha'i. Cappucino dan Macchiato - nya 1."

Setelah mendapat minuman masing - masing, mereka duduk bersama. "Ah – Kitami Seika, desu. . ."

"Kise Ryouta ! !"

"Aomine Daiki,"

"Midorima Shintarou – Ah, panggil Midorima saja."

". . . Atsushi," What ? Jadi maksudmu, kau berharap dipanggil nama depanmu gitu ?

"Perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar, Atsushi."

". . . Aka - Chin seram. Murasakibara Atsushi,"

"Jangan meminum minumanku, Murasakibara ! !" Kata Aomine protes, melihat sang Violet meneguk habis Cofee - nya. "Haus. . . Kuro - Chin, bagi Vanilla Milk –"

"Tidak, Murasakibara - Kun."

"AKH – Kise ! ! Kenapa ada majalahmu disini, Nanodayo ?!"

"Lupa – ssu ! ! Tadi habis pemotretan – jangan membuangnya, Midorimacchi ! ! Hidoi - ssu yo ! !"

Midorima ancang - ancang membuang majalah berisikan foto Blonde itu. "Akh - ! !" Kaki Midorima tersengkat oleh Kise, majalah jatuh ke - kepala Aomine. Aomine melemparnya ke Kuroko hingga Vanilla Milkshake miliknya jatuh.

Kuroko membalas dengan cara melempar majalah itu kepada Kise. "Sakit. . ."

Aura kelam keluar, "Kalian. . ." – Sudah pasti Akashi. "Pft – Hahaha ! !"

Semua cengo. Akashi tidak mungkin tertawa seperti itu. Lalu siapa ? "Kaluan akrab ya ? Sudah, diamlah. Pengunjung yang lain tertanggu tuh, Kiseki No Sedai !" Seika tertawa, ekspresinya geli melihat anak SMA yang seumuran dengannya seperti ini.

Menyenangkan.

Mereka kicep, duduk anteng di tempat. "Ah – Kise, bagi Liqueur Coffee - mu," Ucap Seika yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kise. Seika menyesap minuman itu. Akashi mendelik. Entah kenapa – yang jelas, dia tidak suka. Alasan Seika tersenyum saat ini adalah bukan untuknya, melainkan Kiseki No Sedai yang lain. Dan Seika meminum minuman bekas Kise. Itu artinya – Ah. . .

Hei, seberapa egoisnya dirimu sih, Akashi Seijuurou ?

.

"Hati - hati, Seika."

"Um. Jaa Nee, Tetsuya Nii Chan. Okaa - San, Otoo - San."

"Jaa Nee, Seika."

5 menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat, berniat mengantar mereka pulang ke Kyoto. "Jadi, Akashi. Senin kita Darmawisata ke Osaka –"

#Dukh –

Akashi tertidur, kepalanya dibiarkan ada di pundak Seika. Seika melihat kesampingnya, "Di – Dia tidur. . ."

Seika membuang mukanya, menaruh kepalanya di telapak tangannya. Menjadikannya tumpuan. Gadis ini melihat ke arah luar jendela pesawat. 'Ah – Siaaal,' Batinnya. 'Dia. . . Manis. . . Sekali. . . Ukh – Brisik,' Sekarang, Seika berniat menjedukkan kepalanya kalau ada tembok didekatnya saat ini juga. Ya, saat ini juga.

'Tetsuya - Nii Chan. . . Akashi itu memangnya selalu seperti ini ya ?'

.

Autumn, 20XX.

"Mulai minggu depan sudah pakai sergam musim dingin ya. . ." Seika menggumam pelan, sambil membuka lemari bajunya. "Oh – Ini dia,"

Seika menggantung baju itu. Ia terduduk di kasurnya lalu membuka novel. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke kasur. "Gimana Akashi ya ? Liburan Musim Panas sudah akan berakhir, aku ingin ketemu. . . Gak ketemu selama Liburan sih,"

#TR – Panjang umur kau, wahai Akashi Seijuurou.

"Mo – Moshi - Moshi ?"

"**Aku didepan Apartmu, Sei"**

"Ha – Hah ?" Seika beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, langkah - nya lebar - lebar menuju pintu Apartementnya.

#Klek,

"A – Akashi ? Kau ngapain sih ?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak ngapa - ngapain kok." – 'Cuman mau bertemu setelah liburan Musim Panas,'

"Ya sudah, masuk saja. . ."

Akashi terkekeh. "Apa ?"

"Tidak, rambutmu makin panjang."

"Iya, sama kayak Akashi sendiri."

.

Makan bersama – bermain basket. . . Pulang bareng. . . Tanpa sadar, itu sudah jadi rutinitas yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Sampai akhirnya Musim Dingin datang, yang artinya sebentar lagi Winter Cup.

.

Seika berjalan, sambil memegang Hot Chocolate - nya. Iya, bahkan salju sudah turun. Benar - benar dingin. . .

"Lalu, kenapa Akashicchi mengumpulkan kita semua disini – ssu ?" Tanya Kise. "Mana kutau. Pulang saja sana kalau kau sudah mau cepat - cepat mati," Ucap di Dakian – Aomine. "HIDOI. . ."

"Lucky Item hari ini adalah Kalium Sianida, kuberikan senang hati padamu kalau kau berisik lagi – Nanodayo,"

"Jahat ! Lucky Item - mu hari ini kan Kerosuke, MIDORIMACCHI ! !"

"Ryouta. Daiki. Shintarou. Atsushi."

"Hai,"

"Doumo, Seika. Akashi - Kun, Kise - Kun, Aomine - Kun, Midorima - Kun, Murakibara - Kun. . ."

"TETSU ! ! JANGAN MUNCUL SEPERTI ITU ! ! ASDFGHJKL ! !" Kau mulai stress karena hawa minimnya Kuroko, Ahomin. Itu pertanyaan sekaligus Pertanyaan. Sama kok, Author juga.

"Sumimasen, Aomine - Kun."

"Jadi, ngapain kita kesini bareng - bareng ditengah musim dingin ?"

"Bahas Winter Cup."

"Eh – Mana Kitamicchi –"

"Aku disini," Ah – dia dibelakang Akashi dan Kuroko. "GYAA ! ! KUROKOCCHI KE 2 ! ! SEBENARNYA DIA SAUDARA AKASHICCHI ATAU KUROKOCCHI – SSU YO ? ! !"

"Diam, RYOUTA." Aura kelam yang hebat, Kise langsung diam seribu bahasa.

.

Oke, sudah tenang. "Mau bahas apa tentang Winter Cup ?"

"Aku. . . Mungkin akan ke Amerika – jadi. . . Aku pasti tidak ikut." Ucap Akashi, masih setia dengan muka kalemnya. "Hei – tunggu, Akashi - Kun. Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang ini,"

"Iya. . ."

"Ada apa denganmu sih ?" Tanya Midorima, yang biasanya paling kalem kini menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf untuk menyatakan keheranannya. "Tidak apa. . ."

Seika terdiam. Hei, AMERIKA. . .Terkutuklah kau. Entah kapan Akashi akan kemba – "Aku tidak akan kembali. Mungkin akan menetap disana,"

#Jleb – Na – Nancep kemana tuh ?

"Ki – Kitami. . ."

"Eh – Ah – Maaf. . . Ada apa ?"

"Kau mendengarkan ?"

"Eh – Tentu, Midorima. Kenapa kau tanya begitu ?"

". . . Tidak. . ." Midorima menggeleng. "Aomine,"

"Apa ?"

"Ehm – mau menemaniku main basket ? Aku bosan," Seika tersenyum kepada lelaki yang bisa disebut sebagai mantan 'Cahaya' dari kakak sepupunya sendiri itu. "Memang kau bisa ?" Terdengar sekali kalau Aomine Daiki mengejeknya.

"Perbedaan Skor saat aku One on One dengan Seika –"

Semua melihat ke arah Akashi.

"10,"

"A – Sedekat itu ?"

"Jadi, bagaimana. . . Aomine Daiki ?"

"Boleh,"

.

Kalah. Aomine Daiki, kalah. Perbedaan Skor 2 dalam waktu 10 menit. "Aku menang,"

". . ."

Seika terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut Aomine pelan. "Kau hebat kok, 'Daiki'." AKASHI MENDELIK. Mampus kau, 'DAIKI'. "Seika, aku mau bicara denganmu." Akashi menarik tangan Seika dengan cepat, membiarkan semuanya bingung melihatnya. "A – Apa sih – AKASHI ?!" Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat yang tadi, Akashi menghempaskan Seika ke tembok.

Akashi – berubah. . . Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ekspresi menakutkannya kembali pada saat sebelum bertemu Seika. Seika bergidik ngeri. "Kau – kenapa. . . HMPH - ! !" Seika tersentak, ia tidak mengetahui rasa yang melumat bibirnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba - tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi panas terutama wajahnya.

1 yang pasti, Akashi Seijuurou menciumnya.

"HMPH – Ngh . . ."

Akashi menciumnya kasar, tidak peduli tatapan orang - orang yang lewat melihat mereka. Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka, ada saliva yang tertinggal di sisi mulut Seika sendiri. "Aka – HNG - ?!"

Akashi mengigit leher Seika keras, dan dia tau pasti ada AKAN berkas merah disana. "Tung – Apa – Sakit. . ." Akashi terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjilat bagian yang ia gigit tadi. Mungkin berharap sakitnya akan hilang. "Kau menyebalkan, Seika."

Seika menarik kata - katanya tentang Akashi. Dia memang seekor singa. . . seperti yang diceritakan kakak sepupunya, sang bayangan. "Kh – Apa maumu sih ?" Seika mengusap tengkuknya, memang benar - benar merah disana. "Aku akan ke - Amerika. Tidak ada ucapan apapun untukku ?" Akashi menaruh kepalanya di pundak Seika.

". . .Tidak ada,"

Akashi menciumnya lagi, memaksa Seika membuka mulutnya. "Tung – HNGG. . ."

"Tidak ada ?" Akashi menatapnya kelam. "Ti – Hmph ! !" Sepertinya Akashi tidak puas dengan jawaban gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Akashi memainkan lidahnya sebentar, kemudian melepasnya lagi. "Kau kenapa sih ?! Kenapa harus Amerika ?"

"SEI –"

"Kenapa tiba - tiba berkata mau pergi lalu menciumku ?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku ?!"

"Seika, –"

"LALU MAKSUDMU APA ?!"

"Seika, tenang dulu –"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU ! ! APA KAU PUAS ?! KAU MENYEBALKAN, SEIJUUROU !"

.

Kau sebenarnya spesial, Akashi Seijuurou. Seika tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan selain bagian dari keluarganya. Dia bahkan belum pernah menangis di hadapan orang lain - EH ? Apa tadi dia menangis ? Kalau kau tanya, jawabannya adalah 'Iya'.

"A – AKASHICCHI ! Kemana Kitamicchi ?! Kenapa kau diam disini ?! Apa Akashicchi sakit ?!" Ucap Kise panik. Akashi bisa melihat yang lainnya menyusul Kise. "A – Akashi. . ." Aomine sendiri gemetaran. Apa dia ada salah pada mantan Kapten - nya itu ? Midorima hanya menatap Akashi diam, sama halnya dengan Murasakibara. "Akashi - Kun. . . Kau sakit ?"

". . .Kenapa kalian semua bertanya begitu ? Aku baik - baik saja,"

"Mukamu merah sekali sampai ke telinga,"

"EH - ?"

* * *

Sampai sini dulu yaa ! Bagaiman, Minna - San ? Mind To Review ? Maaf kalau ada Typo dan semacamnya ya. . . Ini panjang banget yah ? E - he, Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ! Jaa Ne ! ! ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 ! !

* * *

#Knock Knock

Seika tersentak. Tidak perlu dipastikan lagi, pasti Akashi Seijuurou. Mengurung diri didalam Apartement sepertinya tidak ada efeknya, deh. . . "Sei, buka."

". . ."

"My word are. . ."

Seika terdiam sesaat, ". . . Absolute. . ."

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang buka pintunya – Sei. . ."

Tidak bisa dibantah – lebih tepatnya, gadis ini tidak sedang mau melawan. Seika membuka pintunya pelan, Akashi tersenyum. Ia masuk, menutup pintu tanpa menghadap kebelakang sama sekali. Akashi memeluknya erat, membuat gadis ini lagi - lagi kaget. "Maaf. . ."

"Bodo,"

Akashi meringankan pelukannya sebentar, lalu mencium Seika. Lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Akashi menyuruh Seika membuka mulutnya, ia memainkan lidahnya didalam. Saliva menetes lagi dari mulut Seika. Mukanya merah padam – tidak mungkin tidak, sih.

". . .Mnh –"

"Fuwaa – Tung – Hmph. . ."

Akashi melepasnya, Seika terengah – ada uap putih. Ya, berhubung ini Musim Dingin. "Hei. . . Sakit ?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap tengkuk Seika, – tempat dimana tadi ia mengigitnya. "Um. . . Banget,"

Akashi terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak ke Amerika. . . Tidak jadi. Aku hanya lari dari masalah saja. . . Kalau aku tidak pergi, aku pasti akan semakin suka padamu –"

#Degh –

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis karena aku melakukan kesalahan. . ."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bilang pasti akan disisimu dan melindungimu. . . Aku . . . Memikirkanmu –"

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkanku. Apa pikiranmu tentang perasaanku. . . Saat kau bilang akan pergi ? Aku takut sekali. . ." Seika memeluk Akashi, "Takut tidak akan melihatmu lagi. . . Kau tidak mengerti. . ." Ah – suaranya serak kembali. Dia sendiri membenamkan kepalanya di dada Akashi. Heh – cukup bidang untuk orang yang seukuran dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Maaf. . ." Akashi balas memeluknya. Tangannya mecengkram baju belakang Seika. Hei. . . Erat sekali. 'Hangat. . .' Iya, Hangat. . . "Maaf. . ." Padahal ini Musim Dingin.

". . ."

"Aku sayang padamu, Sei."

"Brisik. . . Aku tau,"

"Aku suka Seika." Seika tersenyum, tangannya balik memeluk Akashi. "Sama, kok."

.

.

.

28 November itu ulang tahun Kitami Seika. Artinya, 1 minggu lagi. "Akashi," Seika memanggilnya, orangnya sendiri sedang duduk di perpustakaan – membaca. Akashi menoleh, lalu melihat bukunya lagi. "Apa ?"

. . . What ? Sudah 5 minggu mereka jadi ehem – pasangan – ehem, lalu Akashi tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Harusnya, dia menengok dan menjawab – paling tidak tersenyum. Tapi, tunggu. . . Apa - apaan ini ? Seika mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak bingung juga sebenarnya. 'Terserah,' batinnya. "Aku ingin pulang, kau mau tidak ?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng, "Aku akan pulang dengan Mitazuni, duluan saja." Lho ? Baru kali ini Akashi menolak. Ada apa sih ? Lagipula, biasanya pasti Akashi yang mengajak. 'Apa dia marah ?' Seika menghela napas pelan, kemudian berbalik. Meninggalkan perpustakaan dan kekasihna itu.

"Akashi. . ." – Menghela napas, "Parah."

"Biarkan saja, Mizutani. . ."

.

Seika membuka pintu kamar Apartementnya pelan, menyalakan lampu. Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya dimeja, lalu bersiap untuk memasak makan malam. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan, ". . . Akashi kenapa sih. . ."

"Itedakimas," Kemana seseorang yang biasanya duduk dan makan bersama di sebelah Seika ya. . .

#TR –

"Ah –" Seika mengambil handphonenya, "Halo ?"

"**Seika. Sudah berama lama ya kau jadian dengan Aka –"**

Seika tersedak.

"5 MINGGU ! Kenapa ? Hari ini ada - ada saja,"

"**Tidak. Kekasihku ada di Rakuzan. . . Jadi aku ingin tanya, apakah kamu kenal. Namanya –"**

"HAH ?! Nii Chan bisa punya pacar ?!" Itu . . . Mengejek atau kaget atau mungkin takjub kepada kakaknya yang minim ekspresi ini ?

"**. . ."**

"Gomen Ne, Gomen." Seika terkekeh, "Ah – aku makan dulu ya ?"

"Oh – Baiklah," Kuroko menutup teleponnya. "Aku tidak yakin sih, Seika kenal. . . Sebaiknya aku telepon Mami." Kuroko membuka ponselnya lagi, menekan tombol 'call'.

"**Moshi - Moshi ?"**

"Ah – Mami. Sudah ketemu Seika ? Dia sepupuku, pacar Akashi - Kun."

"**Oh, sudah. . . Tapi. . ."**

"Kenapa ?"

"**Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi. . . Dia agak sedikit mirip dengan Akashi deh ?"**

"Memang, Mami. Kalau begitu, Jaa Nee."

"**Um. . .A – Tetsuya. . ."**

"Ya ?"

"**Aku sayang padamu. Jaa ! !"** Langsung dimatikan. "Eh –" Kuroko menutup mukanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Haah. . ." Orang ini bisa tersipu juga ? Manis sekali !

"Kuroko, kau ngapain ? Sana beli MilkShake, yang lain sudah membeli makanan. Mereka menunggumu ! !" – Kagami Taiga.

"Ha'i, Kagami – Kun."

"Apa ?" Tanya Kagami, risih diperhatikan Kuroko. "Kagami - Kun punya kekasih ?"

Ada asap dikepala Kagami, disertai blushing parah. "Ti – Tidak ! Kau sendiri ?!"

"Punya. Kagami - Kun payah,"

". . ." Persimpangan siku - siku menghiasi kening Kagami. "Aku punya kok, namanya Mami."

"Kagami - Kun ternyata payah," Kuroko menghela napas. Jelas sekali dia sedang menggoda teman setimnya itu. "KUROKO. . . . TEMEEEE ! !"

.

28 November 20XX -

'Akashi tidak mengajakku pulang lagi kah. . . Atau mungkin aku yang mengajaknya saja ? - . . . Ada Mitazuni - San, biarkan saja deh.' Seika mengambil sepatunya dari kotak sepatu, lalu memakainya. Bersiap untuk pulang. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melihat kotak sepatu Akashi. 'Dia sudah pulang,' Batinnya.

"Ah – Kitami - San, kamu mencari Akashi - San ?"

"Kawasaki. . . Um, dia dimana ?"

"Tadi kulihat sih dia pergi dengan Mitazuni - San. Tung – kalian. . . kekasih kan ?" Tanya Kawasaki ragu. Seika bingung, tapi toh dia mengangguk juga. "Tadi, Akashi - San pergi bersama Mitazuni - San. . . Bergandengan. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?"

". . . Tidak, kok."

"A – Aku permisi dulu ?"

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Kawasaki."

Seika tersenyum, tangan kanannya mencengkram roknya. "Heh. . . Aku jadi panas,"

Seika berlari, menembus tirai salju yang sedari pagi merengkuh bumi. Sudah 1 minggu, bahkan Akashi tidak berbicara padanya. Lalu apa - apaan ini ?

"Akashi. . . Kau mau membuat dia menangis ya ? Mattaku - !"

"Tidak kok, Mitazuni. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"JELAS ! Kalau kekasihku seperti itu, akupun akan menangis – kau tau ! Bagaimana kalau Seika –"

"Dia tidak akan menangis. Percaya padaku. Dia perempuan terkuat yang pernah kukenal. Kalau begitu, mungkin sebentar lagi. . . Dia akan berlari, menghampiri kita."

"Huh ?"

"Sambil berteriak," Akashi tersenyum. "A – Akashi ! Mitazuni - San ! !"

Mitazuni tersentak kaget, sambil memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. "Se – Seika ?"

"Ke – Kembalikan. . . Seijuurou ! Dia – Kekasihku ! !" Seika menunduk, mengepalkan tangannnya kuat - kuat. Setelah itu, mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak – bahkan ekspresi ingin menangis saja tidak ada. Setelah 1 minggu diabaikan Akashi – dia memang sangat percaya pada Akashi. Percaya bahwa Kapten ini tidak akan meninggalkannya. Makanya itu dia membiarkan Akashi terus bersama**nya**.

Akashi tersenyum, tapi menutupnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Dinginkah ? Ah, bukan. . . Dia terlalu senang.

Mitazuni tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, ponsel Seika bergetar. Membuat gadis itu kaget, tapi dengan segera mengangkat teleponnya. 'Nii Chan ?'

"Halo ?!"

"**Seika ! Kata Mami, dia pergi dengan Akashi - Kun."**

"Apa ?"

"**Dia pacarku, -"**

"Aku pacarnya Tetsuya," Jawab Mami.

"**Namanya –"**

"Namaku –"

"_**Mitazuni Mami,"**_

Seika cengo. What. . . The - ? Akasih berjalan, menghampiri Seika. Memeluknya, mengacak rambutnya sebentar. Mituzani melambai, lalu berjalan menjauh. Akashi tidak berhenti melakukan itu, ia membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Seika. Bau Mint terkuar dari sana, Seika sendiri juga mencium bau yang sama.

"Seijuurou, -" Akashi menciumnya, lama sekali. "Hng. . ." Tangan Akashi memegang belakang kepala Seika. Tangan kirinya memeluk punggung Seika. "Sei – Hmph. . ." Akashi melepas ciumannya, Seika mengerjap sebentar. Jari Akashi mengusap mulut Seika.

Ia terkekeh kecil, lalu mencium leher Seika sebentar. "Hei - ! !" – Menggigitnya kecil. "Ah – Seijuurou ! Baru saja yang waktu itu hilang ! Lagipula, kita ada diitengah kota – kau tau ?!"

"Seika. . . Happy Birthday,"

"EH - ?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun. Aku sayang padamu," Akashi memeluk Seika. "Kau mau hadiah ? Ayo kita jalan,"

"Seijuurou - Kun, kau bodoh." Seika tersenyum, mukanya memerah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"

"Tidak ada,"

Akashi mengaitkan tangannya di tangan Seika. "Seijuurou. . ."

"Ya ?"

"Sebetulnya aku tidak butuh hadiah apa - apa."

"EH ?"

"Aku suka padamu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi kurasa cukup. Maka dari itu, aku tidak butuh apa - apa lagi,"

". . ."

". . . Seijuurou ?"

". . ."

"Hey – Sei, kau kenapa ?"

". . ."

Seika terdiam, masih memperhatikan Akashi. Setelah itu, dia tertawa. "Mukamu merah sekali,"

.

14 Desember 20XX –

"Seijuurou. . ."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu. . ."

"Kau tidak suka ? Kalau begitu, Aka – Hmph !" Akashi menciumnya. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka,"

"E – Entahlah. . . Aku lupa sejak kapan." Seika menaruh punggung tangannya di mukanya. "Ah – Aku selesai !" Ucapnya, menaruh pensil yang dipegangnya di meja. "PR dari Sakuna - Sensei ? Aku sudah mengerjakan yang dari Haka - Sensei."

"Aku juga sudah," Seika berdiri, merengangkan punggungnya. Pokoknya, duduk lama adalah cara terbaik membuat seluruh tubuh pegal. "Aku bosan, Sei."

"Jangan memanggil namamu sendiri, Seika. Kenapa ini membuatku semakin bingung saja. . ."

"Eh ? Tapi kau waktu itu memanggilku 'Sei' kan ? Kalau begitu sama saja. . ."

Akashi tersenyum, lalu berdiri. Mengacak rambut Seika pelan. "Suka sekali sih melakukan hal itu ?" Tanya Seika.

"Iya. . ."

Akashi memeluk Seika dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Seika. Ia terdiam, 'Waktuku di Jepang. . . Hanya sampai Musim Dingin tahun depan. . .' Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku membeli kue, kau mau – Sei ?"

"Hem, iya. Tapi suapi aku ya," Seika mendesah pelan : "Baiklah. . ."

"Dengan mulutmu," Ucap Akashi setengah berbisik, ditelinga Seika. Semburat merah menjalar sampai telinga gadis itu. "Ti – Tidak mau !"

Seika melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengambil kue di kulkas. "Aku tidak mau, aku suapi tapi tidak mau dengan mulutku."

Akashi terkekeh. "Nah," Seika menyodorkan kuenya, lalu dimakan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Seika. Menautkan bibirnya di bibir Seika, memasukkan kue itu kedalamnya. "Uph –"

"Enak ?"

"Mesum ! !" Seika menjitak Akashi. 'Dia Agresif. . . Sangat – Ukh. . .' Seika membuang mukanya. Akashi tertawa kecil, lagi. Tapi, raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat tulisan didalam ponsel kecilnya.

'_**You Got New Message From [Hayato]'**_

'. . . Musim Dingin tahun depan, ya. . .'

Seika terdiam, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi. Tapi ia tidak bertanya, 'biarkan saja'. Nanti Akashi pasti akan memberitahunya kalau sudah waktunya. Seika yakin.

"Makan kuenya,"

"Suapi,"

"Tidak mau,"

". . . Kalau begitu," Akashi mengigit kuenya, "Aku yang menyuapi Seika."

"TIDAK MAU ! !" Mukanya benar - benar merah sekarang.

.

"Hayato ?" Akashi mendecak pelan.

"'**Dad' – Sai never teach you, Seijuurou ?"**

"In fact, you're not my dad. Akui saja, kau menjagaku karena ingin – ah. . . Bukan. Kau bahkan tidak menjagaku sama sekali,"

"**Jaga ucapanmu,"**

". . . Surat - Surat kepemilikan masih padamu dan itu tertanda punyaku, **Hayato**."

Orang diseberang telepon kaget mendengar nada bicara Akashi yang tiba - tiba berubah kasar.

"**Karena itu, aku ingin kau menyerahkannya – Seijuurou."**

"Sudah puas berpura - pura ?"

"**Seijuurou !"**

"Baik, – baik. Aku akan ke Amerika Musim Dingin Tahun depan. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Saat ini, jangan berani mengusikku."

"**. . . Baiklah,"** – #Klap

"Huft –" Akashi menghela napas, udara memang semakin dingin saja. "Seijuurou, sedang apa disini ? Ayo pulang." Ucap Seika, menghampiri Akashi. "Menunggumu,"

Seika tersenyum. "One on one ?"

"Boleh. Ah – tapi jam 3 aku ada pertandingan. Aku juga sedang menunggu yang lain disini, sih. Mau berangkat bareng ?"

"Iya. Lawan siapa ?"

"Atsushi,"

"Oh –Yosen ya. . ."

"Iya. Sepertinya Tetsuya melawan Daiki lagi. . ."

Seika tersenyum saat melihat rekan setim ehem – kekasihnya – ehem itu mendatangi mereka. "Ayo kita berangkat !"

.

94 – 125

"Aka - Chin. . . Seram. . ." Baru kali ini lihat Murasakibara pundung begini. "Katakan sekali lagi, Atsushi."

"KEDUA TIM BERBARIS ! !"

"ARIGATOU GOZAMAIZU !"

"Ne, Atsushi."

". . . Ada apa, Muro - Chin ?"

"Bagaimana rasanya kalah ?"

"Muro - Chin jahat. . . "

"Iblis. . ." Ucap Seika, tertawa tertahan. "Kenapa aku ?" Sahut Akashi. "Yah. . . Gak lihat, Murasakibara - Kun ?"

"Lihat. . . Aku menang kan ?"

"Iya,"

"Hadiah ?"

"Tidak ada. . ."

"Hem. . ."

#TR –

Akashi membiarkan ponselnya, ia tak peduli. Sekarang, lebih baik berjalan dengan Seika sambil bergandengan. . . Kan ?

_**You Got New Mesagge From [Hayato]**_

Pastikan kau ke Amerika Tahun Depan, Seijuurou.

* * *

Sampai disini dulu ya, Minna - San ! Makasih atas semuanyaa ! To Be Continue, kok ! ! Next Chapter, ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou ! 20 Desember 20XX. Jaa Nee ~ Maaf kalau ada Typo atau semacamnya ya. . . Maaf juga, di Chapter ini Akashi jadi usil dalam artian lain. . . Ha - Ha. . . #Ditendang (MALAH KETAWA !)

Sumimasen TT _ TT

Oke, Jaa Matte Nee ~ ! Special Thanks To : Megumi Keiko, dia itu sahabatku dari kecil. Dari aku TKB malah. Tapi, yang pasti Special Thanks untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca. Meng - Review, dan Meng Fav atau Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Otoo - San ! !"**_

"_**Otoo – "**_

_**Sei ! !**_

"_**OTOO - SAN ! !"**_

_**SEIJUUROU ! !**_

"SEIJUUROU !"

"Ah – Seika ?"

". . ."

"Sei - ?"

"Kau. . . Menangis. . . Mimpi apa ?"

"Eh - ?" Akashi tersentak, kemudian punggung tangannya menyeka mukanya. Ah. . . Memang ada jejak basah disana. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou banget ya ? "Ayo, jangan tertidur di atap. . . Disini dingin," Ucap Seika sambil menepuk pelan pipi Akashi. Dingin – ya, mungkin karena kelamaan di atap. "Seika,"

"Ya ?" Seika duduk di sebelah Akashi. "Waktu di Teikou, aku pernah membuat Tetsuya menangis."

"Eh. . . ?"

"Aku sering menggandakan latihan Ryouta. Tidak jarang aku melempar gunting saat Daiki berbuat nakal,"

". . . Kau kenapa sih ?"

"Aku. . . –"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, Seijuurou. Toh – kalaupun begitu, sekarang gak seperti itu kan ? Apalagi yang kamu khawatirkan ?" Seika tersenyum, membelai surai merah kekasihnya itu. Pelan, memainkan rambut sang Emperor sebentar. Akashi terdiam, kemudian balik tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan Seika.

"Yah. . . Bukan apa - apa, sih. . ."

"Tenang saja. Mereka. . . Masih menganggapmu 'Kapten', kok."

Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Seika, lalu menciumnya.

"Hmn – "

"Kau. . . Benar,"

Iya. Akashi Seijuurou itu orang yang dingin. Tidak segan – segan melempar gunting, bahkan sepertinya dia senang melakukannya terutama pada Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. (Aomine : KENAPA, – OII ! !) (Kise : Hidoi – ssu. . . #Nangis) (Author : Yah. . . Begitulah. . .) Tapi. . . Sekarang, ada orang yang mengubahnya juga kok. Jadi, gak perlu khawatir. . . Kan ?

.

"**Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat besok ulang tahun Akashi - Kun. . ."**

"Iya. . . Dan besok hari Sabtu, kan ?"

"**Lalu ?"**

"Jadi. . ." Seika tersenyum.

.

#Knock Knock

" ? "

Akashi terdiam, kemudian membuka pintu. "Se – Seika ?"

"Rumahmu besar. . ." Ucap gadis yang ada didepannya ini. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Akashi. "Aku bosan. Antar aku ke suatu tempat, Nee ?"

"Ha'i. Aku ganti baju dulu ya ?"

"Baiklah,"

Akashi keluar 5 menit kemudian, ia mengenakan syal merah dan jaket berwarna cokelat. Ia memakai baju bergaris, dengan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam. 'Sial,' Seika membuang muka. Sekeren itukah Akashi, Kitami Seika ? Akashi terkekeh geli melihatnya, "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak. . ."

Akashi tau betul kok dia kenapa. Akashi menggandeng tangan Seika, menautkan jarinya. "Mau kemana ?"

"Ke lapangan basket,"

" ? "

.

"Seijuurou. . ."

"Ya ?"

"Jangan menangis, lho." Bersamaan dengan itu. . .

Ada banyak bunga berhamburan – pita – petasan. . . Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi. . . Ada disana semua. Kuroko. . . Tetsuya, Mitazuni Mami. . . Ia memegang kue, dengan lilin berbentuk 17 Tahun.

"Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou & Kitami Seika !"

Sekarang Seika ikutan bingung. Tunggu – bukankah ini cuman buat Akashi ? "Kitamicchi, maaf telat – ssu ! Tanjoubu Omede –" Baru saja Kise ingin memeluk gadis berambut crimson ini, Akashi sudah menatapnya dengan sebegitunya. Kise merinding, 'A – Aku salah apa – ssu. . .'. Seika sweats drops, "Seijuurou. . ."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi. Kitami – Nanodayo,"

"Kitami - Chin ~ Aka - Chin ~" Tidak berhenti mengunyah makanan ringannya, seperti biasanya.

"Kitami, Akashi. Selamat Ulang Tahun," Singkat, memang begitulah Aomine Daiki.

"Akashi - Kun. . . Selamat ulang tahun," Ucap Kagerou. Dan, Oh – Kuroko memang sudah mengucapkan dan memberi hadiah pada Seika. Tapi, tidak salah kan mengucapkannya lagi ? "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Seika."

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Sei - Chan ! Akashi - Kun !"

"Tung – Mitazuni ? Ini . . . Apa ?" Seika jadi ikut bingung, kan. Hei, rencananya kan hanya merayakan Ulang Tahun Akashi - nya ?

"Tadi Kurokocchi bilang, tanggal 28 November Kitamicchi ulang tahun ! Makanya, sekalian saja kita rayakan !"

Seika terdiam, sama halnya dengan Akashi. "Akashicchi ? Kitamicchi ?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Terima Kasih. . ."

Kise, Midorima, Aomine, bahkan Murasakibara sekalipun. . . K.O. Kalau kau tanya Kuroko, dia tetap minim ekspresi. Tapi toh, Kuroko tersenyum juga. Antara kaget, dan senang – mungkin ? 'Akashi - Kun. . .'

Seika tertawa, lalu memeluk Akashi. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sei !"

Akashi memotong kue, lalu mengigitnya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Seika, memasukan kue itu kedalam mulutnya. "Hmph - ?!"

"Hmn –"

"Mmh !"

"A – Akashicchi ?" Muka mereka ikutan merah padam. . . "A – Akashi ! Kau sesat !"

"Akashi - Kun. . . Seika. . ."

"Mnh –"

#Grauk

"Mph –"

"Enak ?" Akashi berbisik seduktif di telinga Seika, membuat gadis itu tersentak seketika. "Se – Seijuurou !"

"Manis," Akashi menjilat bibir Seika, ada sedikit cokelat disana. "AKASHICCHI BERUBAH – SSU ! ADA APA INI – SSU YO ! !"

"Akashi - Kun adalah Akashi - Kun, Kise - Kun. Coba saja Kise - Kun memeluk Seika. . ."

"Apa ?" Kise bingung. Itu jelas dan aneh. Apa hubungannya Akashi berubah dengan memeluk –

"Kalau kau berani, Ryouta. Ada gunting di saku jaketku, asal kau tau saja."

Oke, abaikan. Walau Kise masih kurang mengerti.

"KENAPA – SSU ?! APA SALAHKU ?!"

Sekarang Kuroko mulai berpikir, ketidakpekaan mantan rekan setimnya ini kelewat batas. Atau bodohnya yang kelewat batas ? Aomine dan Murasakibara malah tidak peduli sama sekali – ya, meskipun tidak bisa dielak bahwa mereka kaget juga. "Bego. Kitami saja memanggil nama Akashi melalui nama depannya. Tidak 'ngeh' juga ?" Midorima sedikit peka.

"Mereka jadian," Akhirnya – . . . Celetuk sang Kagerou tiba - tiba. "Tetsuya, ada apa dengan teman - teman - mu. . ." Mami sweats drops. "Tidak tau juga tuh, Mami. . ."

.

.

.

"A – Akashi ?"

"Akashicchi ?"

"Aka. . . – Chin ?"

"Muka kalian bodoh sekali – Nanodayo. . ."

.

.

.

"JADIAN ?! TIDAK MUNGKIN – SSU YO ! ! AKU SAJA SUDAH KAGET DENGAN KUROKOCCHI YANG BISA PUNYA PACAR ! !" Ini sudah berapa kalinya Caps Lock Author jadi seperti ini akibat teriakan Kise yang entah juga untuk keberapa kalinya. . .

"Kenapa tidak mungkin, Ryouta ? Oh – aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau menjelaskannya padaku," Akashi menyeringai, Ikemen Pirang itu langsung diam. Oke, cukup berlama - lamanya. Mari langsung saja makan.

"Ayo kita makan, aku lapar. . ." Ucap si Ahomine Dakian - #Formless Shot – ! ! !

. . . Aomine Daiki. Ucap seseorang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Ayo ! Itedakimassu – ssu yo !"

.

"Jaa Ne, Akashicchi ! Kitamicchi !"

"Dah, Akashi. Kitami,"

"Ayo pulang. Satsuki sudah marah - marah nih," Seika tersenyum,"Pacarmu, Aomine ?"

Aomine melongo, tapi selanjutnya mukanya memerah. "Bu – Bukan !"

"Jaa Ne, Sei - Chan ! Akashi - Kun !"

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Seika. Akashi - Kun," Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng Mami. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok !"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, Mami." Mami blushing. Seika tersenyum, "Ja Nee. . ." Akashi yang kini melambaikan tangan pelan, kemudian berbalik. Jarinya ditautkannya ke tangan Seika, "Nah. . . Kuantar juga,"

"Aku bisa –"

"Tetsuya saja mengantar Mami," Sergah Akashi. "Hem. . . Terserah padamu saja,"

"Pakai," Ucap Akashi sambil memakaikan syal merah miliknya kepada Seika. "Um. . ."

.

#Klek,

Seika membuka pintu Apertement - nya, lalu menyalakan lampu. "Kau mau masuk ?" Tanyanya kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Akashi. Akashi masuk kedalam, melepas sepatunya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu, Sei. Duduk di sofa dulu saja,"

"Ah – oke,"

#Sreet

Akashi tersentak kaget, tiba - tiba saja mukanya menjadi merah. Ini sih. . . Gawat. . . Suara resleting baju Seika yang dibukanya terdengar sekali. . . Dan – Oke, cukup. Author tidak berniat merubah Fan Fic ini menjadi Rate M.

13 Minute Later –

"Huft – . . ." Seika keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah jam, "Ah – Seijuurou. Kau masih disini ?" Seika menggantungkan handuk di kepalanya, lalu mengambil air untuk diminum. "Iya," Akashi berjalan, kemudian memeluk Seika dari belakang. Tangannya dilingkarkannya di perut Seika, kepalanya ditaruh di pundak gadis bersurai Crimson ini. "HYA - !"

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian ia memegang gelas yang dipegang Seika agar tidak jatuh karena Seika kaget. Seika menghela napas, kemudian meminum air putih yang diambilnya. Tapi, pegangannya melemas lagi saat Akashi bernapas – yah. . . Kau tau. . .

Akashi menahan gelas itu lagi, kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan yang berada di sebelah mereka. "Sei - ?" Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, kemudian membawanya ke kamar. "Se – Seijuurou – ?!"

Akashi menghempaskan Seika ke kasur, menangkap tangan Seika. Dia berada di atas Seka, Seika menutup matanya erat - erat. Mukanya amat merah padam sekarang. Akashi tersenyum, kemudian bibirnya mencium leher Seika – hanya sebentar.

Seika tersentak, "He – Hei, Seijuurou !"

Akashi mencium Seika, membuat gadis ini kembali kaget. "Hmnn. . ."

"Seika," Napas Akashi sedikit terengah. "Y – Ya ?"

"Mukamu merah sekali, pft. . . Hahaha – hmp !"

. . . "Kau mengerjaiku, Baka ?!" Seika melepaskan tangan Akashi, kemudian dia duduk. "Mattaku. . . AHOU !" Dia menjitak Akashi. "Berani sekali ?" Ucap Akashi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biarkan ! Aku ingin tidur ! !"

Seika ke sudut kasur, kemudian mengambil bantalnya. Ia menarik selimutnya, sampai ke lehernya, memunggungi Akashi. "Hei – kok ngambek sih. . ." Akashi terkekeh kecil. ". . ."

"Seika ?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar - benar keterlaluan. "Hey, Seika. . ." Seika diam, ia menggembungkan pipinya – kesal. Tentu saja Akashi tidak bisa melihatnya. Akashi terdiam, kemudian ikut tertidur di samping Seika. Memeluk gadis itu, "Na. . . Oyasumi," – Mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Akashi memeluk Seika erat, '. . . Aku tidak ingin pergi. . .'

.

"Kamu naik kelas, 'kan, Seika ?" Kuroko tersenyum, tangannya memegang handuk.

"**Mou - ! ! Tentu saja !"**

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, "Yokatta. Okaa - San to Otto - San kangen padamu, bagaimana kalau musim panas nanti pulang lagi ?"

"**Baiklah. Ah – aku jadi ingin ketemu dengan orang itu, deh. Dia hebat,"**

"Kagami - Kun, maksudmu ? Nanti akan kusampaikan. Dah," Kuroko menutup teleponnya. "Kuroko !Ayo latihan lagi ! !" Ucap Kagami. "Kau ini ! Winter Cup kita dikalahkan Rakuzan, tau ! Rajinlah sedikit – oi !"

"Akui saja, Kagami - Kun. Sebenarnya tak peduli menang atau kalah, kau senang bahwa Akashi - Kun sudah 'kembali' kan ? Lagipula. . . Sepertinya Seika tak memihak manapun, antara aku atau Akashi - Kun. Score 1 - 1, karena itu. . . Kita harus menang Tahun ini, Kagami - Kun." Kuroko memakai Wrist -Band nya. Kagami mendengus, "Ini gara - gara Senpai yang sudah lulus duluan. Dan, tidak usah kau bilang pun. . . Tahun ini kita pasti menang !"

"Iya, Kagami - Kun." Kuroko tersenyum.

.

"Aikawa - San, tolong sampaikan pada Akashi - San dan Kitami - San. . ."

.

"Lagi ?" Seika menatap Akashi bingung. Akashi mengangguk, sambil duduk disebelah Seika. "Kita baru saja naik kelas. . . Lalu ditunjuk jadi Anggota Osis lagi,"

"Yah. . . Begitulah,"

"Seijuurou,"

"Hum ?"

"Aku ingin ke Tokyo lagi, musim panas kali ini. Aku juga ingin ketemu teman - temanmu,"

"Baiklah. Ajak Mami sekalian ?"

"Itu, sih. . . Harus." Seika tersenyum, kemudian memakan rotinya. "Nanti Tetsuya Nii Chan nge - galau, kalau engga diajak."

"Baiklah," Akashi tersenyum, mata Crimson – Honey - nya menatap Seika.

.

#Kling –

Perempuan itu tersentak, langkahnya cepat menuju pintu. Ia meraih gagangnya, lalu membuka pintu. "Se – Seika !"

"Okaa - San !"

Kuroko Sayaka langsung memeluk Seika, benar - benar seperti sudah bertahun - tahun tidak bertemu dengan 'anak'nya itu. "Okaa - San kangen padamuu . . .~" Ia mencubit pipi Seika pelan, "Hiyaa. . . Hepas, Oha - An. . ."

"Ini siapa, Seika ?" Tanya ibunya itu sambil melihat Akashi. "Ah, ini Akashi Sei –"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, pacarnya Kitami Seika."

". . ."

". . . O – Okaa - San ?"

"Se – Seika, kau bisa punya pacar ?! Ada yang mau denganmu ?! Kukira kau akan melajang seumur hidup, Seika !"

"Hey !" Seika mendengus, tapi selanjutnya ia tertawa kecil. Ibunya tersenyum, "Nah. . . Seijuurou - Kun, ayo masuk ." Ibunya membuka pintu lebih besar, agar keduanya bisa masuk. Reaksi Otto - San tidak beda jauh dengan Okaa - San dalam kasus 'Siapa-Orang-Ini'.

"Seika to Akashi - Kun ya ?"

"Tetsuya Nii Chan,"

"Tetsuya,"

Okaa - San dan Otto - San harus dijelaskan lagi soal 'Kok-Tetsuya-Kenal-Dia'.

.

"Ah - Kise,"

"Eh – Kitamicchi ? Kok di Tokyo ?"

* * *

**To Be Continue ~ ! (^ ^)**

**Makashi atas semuanyaa ! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau hal lainnya yaa. . . Jaa, Matte Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nah," – Sebuah Es Krim Vanilla.

"Ah – Thank's, Kise. . ."

Kise mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di sebelah Seika. "Setelah makan Es, kita bermain basket ya ? Mumpung di perempatan ada lapangan,"

"Baiklah,"

"Eh – Akashicchi kemana ?"

"Oh – Seijuurou, katanya dia ada urusan sebentar. Tadi sih belanja denganku,"

"Sou Kaa. . ." Kise mengangguk, paham. "Sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Seika.

Kise tersentak, kemudian dia mengalihkan padangannya ke arah sebelah kanannya. "Ah – Clover ! Lihat, Kitamicchi ! Ada Bunga Clover – ssu !" Seika menghela napas pelan, "Kise." Kise terdiam. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Tidak apa - apa, ssu. . ." Kise tersenyum, kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berlari, "Ayo main basket ! Kitami –"

#CKITT –

"KISE ! ! !"

#BRAK – ! !

Hal yang terakhir Seika lihat adalah siluet Kise Ryouta yang ada didepannya, mobil – kemudian darah. Lalu setelah itu, seluruh indra - nya tidak berguna lagi.

.

Napas Akashi tercekat, ia berlari. Kakinya buru - buru melangkah ke arah Rumah Sakit.

"Tetsuya, datang ke - Rumah Sakit Ayakawa. SEKARANG,"

Akashi menutup ponselnya dengan kesal, sebelum yang diteleponnya menjawab. "Aka – " Kuroko terdiam, memandangi ponselnya. "Ada apa ?" Iya – Mami juga ada disana, baru saja dijemput Kuroko dari Stasiun. "Mami. . . Bisakah kita ke Rumah Sakit Ayakawa sekarang ?"

"Eh - ?"

Akashi berlari, ia tau dimana Kise. Menurut indra pendengarannya tadi, di lantai 5, dekat kamar operasi. 'Itu dia,'

Kise yang awalnya duduk di kursi tersentak melihat Akashi datang. "Akashicchi –"

"Kuharap kau menjelaskannya, **KISE**."

Cara Akashi memanggil Kise membuat pemuda SMA 3 itu tersentak. Dan bukan itu saja, baru kali ini mantan Kapten semasa SMP - nya memanggil nama keluarganya setelah mendapat mata Heterochome - nya. "Itu –"

"JELASKAN,"

Kise Ryouta, 17 tahun. Kini dia yakin akan mati setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

"Akashi - Kun ! Kise - Kun !"

"Ah – Akashi - Kun to Kise - Kun ! Mana Sei - Chan ?!"

"Tetsuya. . . Mami,"

"Kurokocchi . . . Mitazuni,"

"Kenapa – ada apa ? Seika dimana ? Kalian sedang apa disini ?" Kuroko pucat, sepertinya dia memang sudah menduga sesuatu. Apalagi melihat adiknya tidak ada diantara mereka. "Kitamicchi. . . Kecelakaan – ssu. . . Karena aku,"

Hati Kuroko mencelos. Bukan itu saja, Mami juga kaget. Mukanya memutih, "Se - Sei - Chan. . . didalam sini ?" Tanya Mami sambil menunjuk ruang kamar. Kise mengangguk. Mami langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan, yang disusul oleh Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Ryouta,"

Kise tersentak, mengangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Y – Ya ?"

"Lain kali, hati - hati." Setelah itu Akashi melangkah masuk ruangan. Iya, Kise tau kok. . . Kata - kata itu bukan untuknya. Itu untuk Seika, pasti.

"Hng –" Hal pertama yang Seika lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah langit - langit kamar Rumah Sakit. "Seika !" Akashi langsung memeluknya, diikuti Kuroko yang menahan tawa. Kenapa Kuroko menahan tawa ? Karena ini kejadian langka sekali seumur hidup bisa melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya kalem dan dingin menjadi panik seperti ini.

Dan tambahan, kalau tadi Kuroko memotret wajah Akashi dan tindak - tanduknya. . . Harganya pasti jutaan, bahkan Midorima Shintarou yang Tsundere akut itu juga pasti tertarik. "Ah – Seijuurou. . . Kise," Panggil Seika. "Sei - Chan, baik - baik aja ?"

"Um. Daijoubu dayo,"

"Y – Ya ?"

"Tidak apa - apa," Seika tersenyum. Tahu suana mulai canggung, apalagi melihat Akashi yang masih mengacuhkan si surai kuning ini, Kuroko angkat suara, "Kise - Kun, Mami, ayo kita makan siang. Seika, Akashi - Kun mau dibelikan apa ?"

"Aku. . . Kare !" Sahut Seika. "Kau masih punya nafsu makan ya, baguslah," Kuroko terkekeh kecil. "Akashi - Kun ?"

". . . Miso Tofu,"

"Baiklah,"

Kuroko beserta kekasihnya dan Kise keluar dari ruangan. "Nee, Kurokocchi . . ."

"Apa ?"

"Walau luka Kitamicchi tidak parah, Kurokocchi tidak memarahiku ?"

"Untuk apa ? Kalau aku memarahi Kise - Kun, artinya aku tidak suka Seika melindungimu dan lebih memilih kalau kau yang mati. Tadi Seika hanya terserempet sedikit saja. Dan kalau tadi Seika tidak menarik Kise - Kun, sudah pasti Kise - Kun mati. Kata - kata Akashi - Kun tidak usah Kise - Kun dengarkan, dia sendiri sebenarnya tadi hanya emosi saja. . ." Kuroko menaitkan jarinya di tangan Mami, "Ayo makan. . ."

"Ha'i – ssu. . ."

Mami tersenyum kecil. Pemuda didepannya ini benar - benar seperti anak kecil.

.

"Seijuurou, aku baik - baik saja. Pulanglah,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Nii Chan to Mitazuni - San to Kise menunggumu, Seijuurou."

"Aku tidak mau, Seika."

"Sei –"

"Perkataanku mutlak dan absolute. Jadi, jangan membantahku."

Percakapan absurd yang berhasil membuat Kuroko dan Kise menahan tawanya. Mami Sweats Drops, "Sei - Chan, Akashi - Kun. . . Kami pulang dulu ya ? Ini sudah malam, jaa nee ?"

"Jaa, Mitazuni - San."

"Asaka Matte Ne, Seika, Akashi - Kun."

"Dah. . . A – Akashicchi, Kitamicchi. . ."

Seika terkekeh kecil. Segitu takutnya kah Kise Ryouta pada kekasihnya ini ? "Dah, Kise - Kun."

Kise tersenyum, ia mengarah ke pintu sebelum akhirnya berkata pada Seika : "Arigatou !"

Seika mengerti kok, arti dari kata

'Terima Kasih' itu. "Naa. Asamashita,"

Kise tertawa, "Seikacchi !"

#Blam – ! !

Seika tersentak kaget melihat orang yang ada disebelahnya mengeluarkan . . . Ehm. . . Kau tau, napsu membunuh. . . Dan – oh, darimana sih dia dapet gunting ?

"**Kembali kau. . . Ryouta,"**

Seika menghela napas.

.

#Trr –

"Moshi - Moshi, Aominecchi ?" Kise menyeka rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putihnya sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

"**Oh – Kise. Katanya Kitami kecelakaan ?"**

"Tau darimana – ssu ?"

"**Dari Tetsu. Katanya dia tidak mengangkat teleponku karena dirumah sakit dan cerita soal sepupunya. Dan kurasa kau yang salah sih, Kise. . ."**

"AOMINECCHI HIDOI – SSU !"

Aomine Daiki tuli seketika. "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi – ssu. . . Aku kan gak tau,"

Terdengar lawan bicaranya menghela napas pelan. **"Aominecchi,"** Kise memanggilnya lagi. "Apa ?" Jawabnya ketus. "Sepertinya aku suka pada Kitamicchi – ssu. . ."

1 Detik. . . 2 Detik. . . 10 Detik, dengan kecepatan 10 m/s /#ITU FISIKA – OII! !/ Aomine baru bisa mencerna kata - kata yang diucapkan Kise. "APAAAA ?! KAU INGIN MATI ?!"

"**Aduh – jangan teriak, ssu ! Gak kok! Kenapa mati ?! !"**

"Demi Tuhan, Kise. pacarnya itu AKASHI SEIJUUROU. **AKA – SHI – SEI – JUUROU**. Kau bisa menggaris bawahi kalimat yang baru saja kukatakan, Bakase. Kau bodoh sekali ya ?" Aomine histeris. **"Iya. . . Tapi, aku suka padanya. Entahlah, Aominecchi. Dia. . . Menyelamatkanku. . . Dan dia juga orang yang mau mendengar semua ocehanku, walau aku tau Akashicchi masih suka cemburu."**

"A – Akashi ? Akashi yang itu ? Akashi Seijuurou cemburu ? kepalamu terbentur, Kise. Kurasa yang kena imbasnya bukan cuma Kitami, tapi kau juga."

"Kau tidak percayaan sekali sih, Aominecchi. Memangnya ada berapa Akashi yang kau kenal ? Terserah padamu," Kise menutup teleponnya yang dibalas bingung oleh Ace dari Touou itu.

Kise mengusap mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aaah. . . Aku bingung,"

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi. Sangat. Tentang bagaimana kedua orang Kuroko dan Seika mengetahui pacar mereka. Bagaimana Kise jadi sering curhat kepada Aomine, meskipun ditanggapinya hanya sekali - kali.

Sampai akhirnya pertengahan musim gugur datang. Sangat cepat, ya ? Sampai Akashi sering menghela napas tiap kali memikirkannya.

#Grek –

"Seika, ayo pulang. Aku sudah selesai latihan basketnya. Ah – tidur ya. . ." Akashi masuk kedalam kelas, kemudian menutup pintunya. Ia mendekati Seika, yang memang tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Sei. . . Bangun," Ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan surai Seika yang memiliki warna sama dengannya sendiri.

"Mnh - . . ."

"How Stubborn. . ." Akashi terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium Seika. Meski gadis itu tak kunjung bangun. Dia menciumnya sekali lagi, berusaha agar gadis yang ada didepannya tidak bangun. Akashi mengambil kursi, lalu duduk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja seperti Seika, setelah itu membenamkan kepalanya disana. Beberapa saat dia merapihkan dan menata surai merah seika dengan jemarinya. Sampai pelan - pelan, dia ikut tertidur.

.

". . . Sei. . . Seijuurou, bangun. . ."

"Sei. . . Seijuurou !" Seika berkali - kali mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh lelaki itu, dan. . . Tidak ada efeknya. Kesal, Seika duduk kembali. "Ini gawat. . . Sudah malam, bahkan pintu kelas dikunci. . ."

#Grek –

Seika bergidik. Apa itu ? Pintu tidak terbuka, tapi. . . Tunggu, suara apa itu ?

#Kriet. . .

Sekarang dia benar - benar memucat. Apa sih, itu ? Seika kembali membangunkan Akashi. "Sei – Sei ! ! Bangunlah ! !"

#Gratak –

Seika kehabisan akal. Harus apa dia sekarang ? Mati ditempat ? Seika mengacak rambutnya. Seketika, ide terlintas dikepalanya untuk membangunkan Akashi. – Er. . . Ide yang gila.

#Kriit - !

Sudahlah ! Seika buru - buru mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi sendiri, mengigitnya pelan. Akashi kaget, membuka matanya. "Uph – !"

"Seika. . . ?"

"Kau payah ! Aah – bagaimana ini ? Bahkan pintu kelas ditutup ! Pasti Paman penjaga sekolah tidak melihat kedalam sebelum menguncinya !"

#Graak

"GYAA !" Seika memeluk Akashi erat. "Eh - . . . Itu suara jendela, Seika."

"Uhhh - . . ."

Akashi menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Sudah. Sudah. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai. . ."

Benar saja. 5 menit setelah Akashi berkata begitu, hujan mulai turun disertai angin kencang dan petir. Seika terus memeluk Akashi, menetralisir ketakutannya. Ia kadang mencengkram seragam belakang Akashi kencang. Akashi modus . . . – Oke, maaf. Turunkan gunting itu, Akashi.

". . . Ini akan sampai pagi. . ."

"Se – Seandainya tidak sampai pagi pun. . . Kita tidak bisa keluar,"

"Bisa, aku akan menendang pintu. . ."

"Aku tak peduli. . . Aku lapar. . ."

"Aku juga ingin makan. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau memakanmu,"

Seika tersentak. "Bego !" Mukanya merah padam. Memang tidak susah bagi Akashi kalau ingin menggoda gadis ini.

.

5 Jam kemudian yang tepatnya jam 3 pagi, sang paman membuka pintu karena mendengar teriakan Seika akibat mendengar guntur pada saat dia sedang mengecek seluruh isi sekolah.

Seika dan Akashi tidak masuk sekolah hari itu.

.

"Diamlah, 'Ottou - San'. . ."

"**Baik, baik. . . Keras kepala," – #Klek **

Akashi menghela napas. Seika keluar dari pintu kelas, "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang !"

"Ya,"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Seika berbicara saat mereka berjalan pulang. "Nee. . . Katamu, Ottou - San mu harusnya sudah tidak ada ?"

Akashi tidak kaget. Seika pasti mendengar pembicaraannya. "Yah. . . Ayah angkat. Tapi kurasa dia hanya ingin perusahaan milik ayahku saja,"

"Sou kaa ?"

"Sou desu,"

"Ada yang salah ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Karena aku merasa. . . Sepetinya Sei akan pergi jauh sekali,"

Akashi termangu. Ia berhenti melangkah beberapa saat lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Seika. Memeluk gadis itu erat. "Bodoh, kita di jalan !"

"Hn,"

Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di tengkuk Seika. 'Mint. . .'

"Hm, Seika."

"Apa ?"

"Bisa kita begini sebentar ?"

"Kenapa sih ?"

"Tidak apa,"

"Kenapa ? Ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada apa - apa. Percayalah,"

Seika terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya juga ditanya. Akashi benar - benar diluar karakternya. Sejak kapan dia bisa seperti ini ? Sejak kapan ya. . . Dia benar - benar berhenti bersikap seperti saat dia mendapat mata Heterochorme nya pada semua orang ?

Saat Kitami Seika datang.

.

Stuck. Otak Akashi stuck, ketika musim dingin datang. Ini memang cepat sekali. Benar - benar. . Cepat.

"Uwaa! sudah musim dingin, ya ! Bentar lagi kita lulus !" Seika meloncat kegirangan, mengambil puing - puing salju.

"Kau seperti anak kecil,"

"Biarkan saja !"

"Sei. . . Bolehkah aku ke Apartmu ? Main,"

"Oke !"

.

"Sei, mau minum apa ? Aku buat Coffe - . . ."

"Seika, dengarkan aku." Akashi mengubah nada bicaranya. Napas Seika tercekat, "A – Apa ?"

"Aku. . . Akan ke Amerika lusa,"

"Eh - ? Untuk apa - . . ." Seika mwnaruh gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Untuk langsung menghadapi masalahku,"

"Dengan. . . Ayahmu ?"

"Ya," Nafas Seika tertahan. Sesak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang. Sakit. . . Seika berharap apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu Akashi sedang bercanda. Iya, Akashi senang mengerjai orang. Katakan dia hanya menggoda Seika. Bilang kalau Akashi hanya ingin membuatnya kaget saja. Dulu Akahsi juga pernah membohonginya seperti ini kan ?

"Bo – hong. . ."

"Sayangnya tidak. . . Sei," Akashi bangkit dari kursi. Ia mendatangi Seika, kemudian memeluknya. Seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan saat Seika sedang takut atau semacamnya. Akashi menepuk punggung Seika pelan. "Aku pasti pulang,"

Tidak mungkin kan ?

"Seijuurou –" Seika membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi. Seika menangis. Akashi tau. "Kau. . . Bohong kan ? Bercanda kan ?" Walau tau jawabannya, ia tetap bertanya. Kalut – Sakit. . . Kepala Seika pusing memikirkan hal itu."Tidak, Sei. . ." Akashi mencium Seika. Lama dan panjang. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari Apartement Seika.

_**Aku pasti pulang. Tunggu aku kembali. Saat itu. . . Aku akan – **_

Seika memutuskan tidak mendengarnya lagi, sesaat sebelum Akashi keluar dari apartementnya.

Aku akan. . . Apa ?

.

Tidak saling kontak. Akashi juga tidak menghubungi Seika. Karena Seika percaya Akashi pasti balik. Ia tidak mau menganggu Akashi dulu, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya. Biarkan dia pergi. Biarkan dia kembali nanti, saat tidak ada 1 pun beban di pundaknya.

Tahun pertama Seika di Universitas, dia mengantar Kise ke bandara. Kabarnya Ikemen Pirang itu akan ke British untuk melanjutkan sekolah Pilot.

"Kise. . . Apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?"

"Pasti. Akashicchi juga pasti pulang kok – ssu. Aku berangkat dulu nee ?"

"Ya . . ."

"Seika. . ." Seika kaget. Sejak kapan Kise Ryouta memanggil nama kecilnya ?

"Aku suka padamu,"

"Eh - ?"

"Aku suka Seika. Aku harus pergi, Seika. . . –"

"KISE !"

Kise menoleh, "Ya ?"

"Aku. . . Maafkan aku. Lupakan aku, kumohon - . . . Kumohon, Kise . . ."

"Mungkin. Aku akan mencobanya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Seika !" Kise melambaikan tangan, kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, kemudian menghapus jejak singkat yang mengalir lewat dagunya.

"Maaf. . . Kise,"

Harus berapa kali Seika kehilangan orang yang penting baginya ?

.

.

.

6 Year Later

.

.

.

Semua berjalan sama. Teman - teman yang sama. Percakapan yang sama. Yang beda hanya piliham Seika di Universitas. Ada beberapa teman yang ikut masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengannya. Musim yang sama, keseharian yang sama. Pertengkaran dan one - on - one -nya dengan Aomine Daiki.

_**Tapi, meski begitu. . . Hanya kamu yang tidak ada.**_

.

"Whuaa, Kise sudah pulang ?! Lulus tidak ?! Reunian yuk !" Seika menyahut semangat dari seberang telepon. Rambutnya yang dulunya panjang hingga sepinggang kini hanya sepundak saja. Tapi tetap manis.

"**Ha'i, Ha'i, Kitamicchi ! Ah – aku ada pacar baru lho ! Namanya Clarecia, dari Bristish. Aku ajak dia ya ?"**

"Harus dong, Kise !" Setelah itu, Seika menutup teleponnya. "Nii Chan ! ayo kita ketemuan dengan Kiseki yang lain ya !" Memang sejak Seika masuk Universitas, dia tinggal di Tokyo bersama kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bailklah. Aku akan menghubungi Mami,"

"E – Cie, yang sudah tunangan. . ." Seika masih kegirangan atas pertunangan kakaknya dengan Mami itu 2 bulan lalu. Seakan baru beberapa hari. "Kau senang sekali ya ?"

"Tentu ! Ah – aku harus hubungi yang lain !" Seika berlari mengambil telepon lagi. Kuroko tersenyum miris, dia tau meski Seika tersenyum bebas seperti itu. . . Namanya memaksakan diri. 'Kapan kau pulang, Akashi - Kun ?"

.

"Whuaa, Aomine akhirnya pacaran dengan Satsuki ya !"

"Seika - Chan, jangan gitu !" Momoi tersipu. Dia memang kenal Seika dari Aomine. Mereka sering bertemu karena 1 Universitas. Bisa dibilang Seika yang mencomblangkan Aomine dengan Momoi. Dan sejak Seika kenal Akashi teman perempuannya bertambah. "Brisik kau, Kitami,"

"Aku gak tanya padamu, Ahomine !"

"Semua sudah berkumpul – Nanodayo ?" Semua menoleh. Si kacamata – tunggu, itu siapa yang ada disebelah Midorima Shintarou ?!

"Pacarku, Nanodayo." Oke, kemampuan telepati yang hebat. "Doumo, Midorima - Kun. Kau berubah ya,"

"Kuroko. . . Apanya ?"

"Kepribadiannya. Jadi tidak Tsundere lagi,"

". . ."

"AKU KANGEN KALIAN SEMUA – SSUU ! ! "

". . ."

"Doumo, Kise - Kun."

"Kise berisik,"

"Itu siapa, Shintarou ?"

". . . Budak Akashi,"

"Ki - Chan. . . Bawa siapa ?"

"Kise laku juga ? Kukira dia akan menjomblo seumur hidup. Apa kau betah dengan sikap Ikemen ini ?" Tanya Aomine pada perempuan di sebelah Kise. Kise termangu, tak menyangka teman - temannya begitu kejam. Harapan terakhir dia adalah. . . Clarecia.

"Tidak. Dia cengeng, bawel, dan menyusahkan." Oh, ternyata lancar bahasa Jepang nya. Clarecia menghela napas. "PFT – "

"HIDOI – Cha !"

"Tapi. . ." Semuanya terdiam, menunggu jawaban yang digantung oleh Clarecia. Ia menarik dasi Kise, kemudian menciumnya. "I Love Him,"

Cengo – lah kalian semua, ya.

.

Seika berjalan pelan. Tadi dia memang menyuruh Kuroko dan Mami pulang duluan karena ada yang ingin dibelinya. Reunian yang asik. Mangobrol tentang banyak hal, bahkan si Violet sudah punya kekasih lho. Seika terkekeh pelan mengingatnya.

Tapi, tawanya berhenti saat melihat SMA Rakuzan. Ya, memang mereka reunian di Kyoto karena 1 hal dan hal lain. SMA itu. Dimana dia bertemu Akashi. Dimana semuanya mulai. Dimana. . . Seseorang mengubah sifatnya sekaligus mengubah pribadi orang tersebut.

Saling suka, kemudian jadian. Simple ya ? Seika kangen padanya. Seika melihat ke arah jalan. Ya, halte bus. Saat mereka menunggu reda hujan sambil berteduh disana.

Rasanya banyak hari - nya dengan Akashi yang dia sendiri tidak dapat ceritakan

Ah, Taman. One one one - nya dengan Akashi. Dimana mereka sering bermain disana. Makan es krim saat sudah selesai bertanding.

Napas Seika tercekat. Sesak – sakit. . . Dadanya tidak bisa bernapas. Sesuatu memenuhi kepalanya. Matanya menahan sesuatu yang akan melesak keluar. Hanya dengan mengingat orang tersebut aja sesakit ini. Apakah Akashi mengerti perasaannya ?

Seika merapatkan syal - nya. Musim dingin ke - 6 tanpa Akashi. 2 Tahun sejak kelulusan di Universitas. Seika menunduk, menutupi mukanya dengan lengan punggungnya. Ia terpaku disitu, kakinya tidak berniat melangkah tadi. _**Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang, Sei ?**_

"Hik - . . ." Sakit. . . Kalut. . . Sesak. . . Semua ingin dia keluarkan. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. . .'

* * *

**To Be Continue. . .**

**Jadi. . . Maafkan Misaki atas Fanfic hancur ini. . . TT _ TT Happy Reading ya. Chap 6 mungkin akan Misaki update 2 - 3 minggu lagi. UTS ! UTS ! #Stress**

**Akashi : . . .**

**Misaki : Turunkan, Akashi.**

**Seika : . . . Misaki - San jahat.**

**Misaki : Jadi. . . Aku yang salah ?**

**S & A : IYA.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disarankan baca sambil denger lagu Last Night Good Night (Hatsune Miku) Haha. . .**_

* * *

"Seijuurou. . ." Seika masih menyeka mukanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak terpikir akan menangis dijalan. Bahkan mimpi pun tidak pernah. 6 Tahun ini . . . Mereka tidak pernah saling memberi kabar. Karena masing - masing yakin, pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti, Akashi akan pulang. Dia pasti. . . Pulang. Tapi, kapan . . . ?

* * *

"**Tak kusangka kau bisa bermain basket,"**

"**Oh, terima kasih. Apakah itu pujian dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou ?"**

"**Tidak, hanya sebuah kalimat. . ."**

* * *

Akankah mereka bermain basket lagi ? Seika bahkan lupa sensasi pertama kali saat dia melewati Ankle Break. Walaupun setelah itu Akashi jadi serius. Ia tidak membiarkan Seika mencetak angka. Orang kedua yang membuat Akashi benar - benar serius setelah kekalahannya dari Kuroko.

* * *

"**Ceritakan tentang Akashi sendiri,"**

"**Aku ?"**

* * *

Dia sakit, dan Akashi merawatnya. Kenapa ? Dia sendiri tidak tau. Alasan logisnya, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Seika dijalan, kan ? Alasan. . . Yang lain ? Mungkin. . . Karena dia menganggap gadis ini temannya. Teman. . . Seperti Kiseki yang lainnya. Walaupun tak ada yang tau, ternyata bisa lebih dari sekedar 'Teman'.

* * *

"**Tunggu - . . . Kembalikan ! Se – Seijuurou. . . Pacarku !"**

* * *

Akashi sendiri tidak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Saat pertama kali Seika memanggil – ah. . . bukan. Kedua kalinya. Ya kan ? Tapi, tetap saja senang.

* * *

"**Whua – pacarnya Seika ?! Ayo masuk !"**

* * *

Langsung direstui. Hebat ya. Akashi paling suka saat melihat mukanya merah padam.

* * *

"**Kita terkunci ! ! !"**

* * *

Ya. Terkunci. Di Kelas. Berdua saja, dengan Akashi semalaman. Akhirnya tidak masuk sekolah. Mana ada badai.

* * *

"**Aku. . Akan ke Amerika. Untuk langsung menghadapi masalahku. Aku akan pulang, aku pergi sebentar saja,"**

* * *

Tidak akan lupa. Tentang Akashi Seijuurou, tentang semuanya. Tentang apa saja yang sudah dia lalui bersama Seijuurou - nya.

Seika kangen padanya. Kangen akan semuanya. Semua bagian dari dirinya. Semua. . . Yang Akashi punya.

"Seijuurou. . ."

"Sei. . . Seijuurou. . ."

.

.

.

#Gyuut –

.

.

.

"Kau memanggilku ?"

#DEGH – . . .

Tunggu, apa - . . . What The . . . Itu. . .

Ada yang mencium Seika. Siapa ? Apa - . . . Siluet surai merah terlihat jelas di indra penglihatan Seika. Ah. . . Seriusan ? "Mnh - . . ." Ciuman itu lama. Saling - . . . Sudahlah. Tidak usah dijelaskan. "Mmh. . . Hng – " Akashi melepasnya. Tunggu – apakah itu benaran Akashi ? Bukankah dia di Amerika ? Bukankah Akashi. . . Akashi, 'kan. . .

Padahal. . . Begitu banyak yang ingin Seika katakan. Tapi, suaranya tercekat. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa memeluk Akashi erat - erat.

Suaranya. . . Kehangatannya. . . Ini Akashi. . . Kehangatan Akashi. . . Aroma tubuhnya – Mint. . . Hal yang sudah lama dirindukan Seika. Ingin dipeluknya, ingin disentuhnya. . . Lama sekali. . . Seika membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi.

"Akashi. . ."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, menepuk kepala Seika. "Aku pulang. . ."

"Inikah presepsi waktumu tentang 'Sebentar' ?"

"Tidak. Lama sekali," Akashi balik memeluk gadis itu. Ia mencium aroma yang sama, terkuar dari tengkuk Seika.

"Akashi - . . ." Suara Seika bergetar. Ah – dia sedang menangis. "Kenapa memanggil nama keluargaku ?"

"Biar saja. Karena aku benci Akashi. SANGAT SANGAT BENCI,"

"Ha'i, Ha'i"

"Aku benci Akashi,"

"Baik, Baik. . ."

"Aku – "

"Iya, aku tau. Kamu membenciku, ya kan ?"

". . . Akashi. . ." Seika mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf. . . Aku pulang, Sei. Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan disana, sekaligus kuliah. Agar pulang nanti. . ."

"Waktu itu. . ."

"Eh – apa ?"

" 'Aku akan'. . . Apa, Akashi ?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar, kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Hm. Selain itu, jangan memanggil namamu sendiri."

"Maksud. . . ?" Seika mendongak, menautkan alisnya, bingung. Bukankah Seika memanggilnya Akashi ? Kenapa panggil namanya sendi - . . . Oh, tunggu dulu. Sebentar.

"Aku akan pulang. Itu yang mau kukatakan. Dan aku menyelesaikan semua urusanku disana, sekaligus kuliah. Agar pulang nanti. . . Aku bisa mengganti namamu menjadi Akashi. Kau tau, aku menunggu lama untuk hari ini."

"Aku –. . ." Akashi memang benar - benar tau caranya membuat Seika menangis. "Menerimamu,"

.

.

.

Akashi dan Seika sangat suka musim dingin. Akashi berulang tahun pada musim dingin, sama halnya dengan Seika. Mereka jadian pada musim dingin - walaupun. .. Mereka harus berpisah juga selama musim dingin. Tapi sekali lagi, disini. . .

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi, bersama lagi pada musim yang sama.

2 insan saling menyukai. Membagi perasaan 1 sama lain. .

Membagi kehidupan masing - masing, dan masalah masing - masing. Terikat satu sama lain, seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda. Meskipun berbeda, mereka akan selalu bersama. Timur dan Barat, meskipun berbeda arah. . . Mereka dalam 1 jalan.

Akankah semuanya tau bahwa ini akhir dari perjalanan mereka ? Bukan, ini awal dari segalanya. Awal yang baru, dengan seberkas harapan.

Disini, mereka mengingat Eternal Promise, dan semoga saja bukan Last Promise. Di depan Altar, di depan semua orang. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Mitazuni Mami. Kise Ryouta dengan Clarecia. Aomine Daiki dengan Momoi Satsuki. Midorima Shintarou dengan Sakakibara Mitsuki. Murasakibara Atsuhi dengan Hayakawa Naya. Hayama Kotarou. Mibuchi Reo. Eikichi Nebuya. Okaa - San to Ottou - San Kuroko.

Menyaksikan 2 orang ini. . . Saling mengingat janji setia disini. Untuk . . . Selamanya.

Selalu bersama. . . Selamanya.

.

.

.

_**Kami akan. . . Selalu Bersama.**_

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia,"

"Akashi Seika ?"

"Aku. . . Bersedia,"

.

.

.

"Takumi ! Takuma !"

"Aku akan pulang nanti sore, Okaa - San !"

"Iya ! Aku juga !"

"Mattaku - . . . Anak itu," Seika menepuk keningnya. Ia bergidik saat Akashi – tunggu, sekarang nama mereka berdua Akashi. Seijuurou memeluknya dari belakang. "Hem ? Biarkan saja mereka bermain,"

"Iya. . . Susah diatur, mirip ayahnya. . ."

"Hei. . ."

Anak itu, kembar. 1 nya bernama Takumi, dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna merah dan berambut merah. 1 nya Takuma, dengan matanya yang bewarna honey begitu pula rambutnya. Meski begitu, mereka sama - sama mewarisi kedua orang tuanya. Seijuurou menyeringai, membuat Seika bingung. Segera ditariknya Seika ke kamar, lalu dihempaskannya ke kasur.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan, seperti Tetsuya."

"APA ?! Itu kan terserah mereka ! "

"Iya,"

"Chotto – Matte ! !"

Keluarga kecil, yang amat rukun ya ?

.

.

.

_**Awal pertemuan yang mengejutkan. Berakhir dengan sebuah Pernikahan. **_

_**Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seika.**_

* * *

**Special Thanks untuk :**

_**Akane Mayumi**_

_**Aratsuuuki**_

_**Hikari Seikuro**_

_**Juvia Hanaka**_

_**Megumi Keiko**_

_**RaniRii**_

_**alyarahmani11**_

_**Aoi Yukari**_

_**Aratsuuuki**_

_**Hibari Misaki Cavallone**_

_**Katou AYumu  
**_

**Tentu saja, yang membaca ataupun Comment. Terima Kasih atas semuanya ! Misaki akhiri cerita Winter Sei disini ! ^ ^ Matta Ashita, Nee ! **


End file.
